Entre les Lignes
by MarinePotter54
Summary: Fiction incluant les membres du groupe Tokio Hotel. La vie d'une jeune fille va changer après la découverte d'un livre aux pouvoirs surnaturels, qui va lui permettre d'entrer en contact avec un jeune homme du nom de ...


_**Un coup.**_

Je ferme les yeux. Je serre les dents.

_**Deux coups.**_

Je serre les poings. Retiens un hurlement.

_**Trois coups.**_

Une larme glisse le long de ma joue.

_**Quatre coups.**_

J'ouvre les yeux, et les plante dans les siens. Ce regard remplit de haine, de folie. Je pousse un soupir de désespoir.

Elle s'éloigne de moi, donne un violent coup de pied dans la porte et sort. Me laissant seule. Allongée sur le carrelage glacé de la salle de bain. Mes jambes repliées contre ma poitrine. Je me relève difficilement en m'agrippant au rebord de la baignoire, mes jambes tremblent sous mon poids. Je m'avance jusqu'au lavabo, attrape du coton et de l'alcool. Elle ne m'a vraiment pas loupé cette fois-ci. J'essuie le mince filet de sang qui coule de mes lèvres, et pose le coton sur ma plaie. Je tressaille sous les picotements. Je prends un tube de crème et en applique sur les bleus que j'ai aux bras et au ventre.

J'entrouvre la porte, regarde si Elle se trouve aux alentours, je sors sur la pointe des pieds, étouffant un gémissement en me cognant la jambe dans un meuble. Je rentre dans ma chambre et m'y enferme. J'attrape ma veste posée sur mon lit, l'enfile, noue une écharpe autour de mon cou, ouvre ma fenêtre et saute. Je dois toujours passer par là lorsque Nadia est là. Pour ne pas la mettre en colère. Je ne lui en veux pas. Je sais que ce n'est pas de sa faute.

J'avance doucement à travers les rues de Hanovre, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine, mon menton enfoncé dans mon écharpe. Il pleut à verse. Mais je ne sens même pas les gouttes de pluie qui s'écrase avec violence sur le haut de mon crâne. Je rabaisse ma casquette sur mon visage, pour ne pas attirer un peu plus les regards sur moi. Je ne sais même pas où je vais. Cela n'a plus d'importance. Je veux juste partir loin d'Elle, quelques temps. Je tourne à l'angle d'une rue, et aperçois une brocante. Je ne savais même pas qu'il y en avait une aujourd'hui. Je me rends compte qu'il faudrait vraiment que je sorte un peu plus. Je regarde vaguement ce qu'il y a de posé sur les étalages. Rien ne m'intéresse. Des bibelots abîmés par le temps, des jouets cassés, de la vaisselle qui a déjà dû servir de nombreuses fois, des objets anciens. J'arrive enfin à la table d'une jeune fille. Elle est en pleine discussion avec un homme. Mon regard se pose sur une collection de livres anciens. Sublime. J'en prends un au hasard, le feuillette et respire le parfum qu'il dégage. J'aime cette odeur. L'odeur du temps qui s'incruste entre chaque pages, et cela à jamais. Une odeur chocolatée. Je le repose délicatement. Un plus petit attire mon attention. Sa couverture est brune, légèrement miteuse. Sur la couverture, il est écrit _Diary. _Je l'ouvre, les pages sont blanches. Je caresse les feuilles du bout des doigts, un frisson parcourt ma main.

Je jette un coup d'oeil au prix. C'est dans mes moyens. Je sors un billet de dix, le lui tend et lui fait signe qu'elle peut garder la monnaie. Je sers le livre contre moi et retourne à la maison. Maman devrait être là maintenant.

J'ouvre la porte de chez moi. Mon coeur bat la chamade. Je prie intérieurement que Nadia ne soit plus là. J'entre dans la cuisine. Elle est là. Affairée devant ses casseroles, chantonnant sur une musique douce. Je m'approche doucement d'elle et lui tapote l'épaule. Elle se retourne en sursautant. Je croise son regard. C'est Elle. Je la serre dans mes bras.

**- Je suis contente de te revoir. Tu m'as manqué.**

**- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je ne suis pas sortie de la maison aujourd'hui!**

Je l'embrasse sur la joue, attrape une cuillère en bois et l'aide à préparer à manger. Ces moments-là sont si rares, que je n'en laisse aucune seconde m'échapper.

Dix heures du soir. Je dis au revoir à ma mère, priant intérieurement pour qu'elle soit là demain matin. Je monte les escaliers qui mènent à ma chambre, attrape mon livre posé sur mon bureau et m'allonge sur mon lit. Je prends un stylo noir, qui est légèrement mâchouillé au bout. Je le porte à la première page. Je pose la mine sur le papier jaunie, et le laisse courir, former des boucles, des mots.

_Cher Journal, _

Je laisse mon stylo en suspend. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi écrire. Je m'apprête à réécrire une phrase lorsque je m'aperçois que ce que j'ai écris c'est effacé. Ou plutôt à disparu. Je tourne la page pour voir si l'encre ne s'est pas incrustée en dessous. Rien. Je réécris les trois premiers mots qui me viennent à l'esprit:

_Salut, ça va?_

J'attends quelques secondes, puis je vois l'écriture s'effacer. J'ouvre grands les yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Je m'apprête à réécrire lorsque je vois une phrase, d'une écriture totalement différente de la mienne, se former sur la feuille.

**Oui et toi?**

Je repousse le livre loin de moi, effrayé. Les livres qui parlent, ça n'existe que dans les contes de fées non? Et ma vie, elle ne ressemble en rien à un livre de Disney...


End file.
